Realm Travel, A hunt for the Kishin?
by CloverxXx
Summary: The Battle to destroy Asura Didn't go as well as they expected. Now Soul and Maka must find the Kishin once more in a realm they do not understand. Friends lose their way, Love finally unravels, and the odds are never in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters: **Soul/Maka Gale/Stien /Asura

**NOTE:** This is the first of many chapters in my Soul Eater and Hunger games crossover, It has a sort of "Pendragon"or Kingdom Hearts plot twist as instead of just inserting characters from one story into another, I am actually having them travel to the realm of hunger games so as to not alter their personas in anyway. The story starts at the end of Season four of soul eater _******May have some spoilers******_ This story starts right in the middle of their final battle with the Kishin and is altered from there. This is my first story so don't flip out on me cause its awful x.x and Ill be adding a new chapter if i get feed back saying it is worth continuing So please Review Review!

**Prologue *Important***

**Title: Realm Travel, Hunt for the Kishin Part 1**

**Genre: Drama/SuperEpicNinjaBattleTime**

**Characters: Soul/Maka Gale/Stien /Asura**

**NOTE: This is the first of many chapters in my Soul Eater and Hunger games crossover, It has a sort of "Pendragon"or Kingdom Hearts plot twist as instead of just inserting characters from one story into another, I am actually having them travel to the realm of hunger games so as to not alter their personas in anyway. The story starts at the end of Season four of soul eater **_******May have some spoilers******_** This story starts right in the middle of their final battle with the Kishin and is altered from there. This is my first story so don't flip out on me cause its awful x.x and Ill be adding a new chapter if i get feed back saying it is worth continuing So please Review Review!**

Prologue *Important*

The kishin howled,

"Impossible, How can something as pathetic as bravery stop me!"

Asura's eyes were blood shot. His hands teared across his face as the madness, he so desperately spread, consumed him. He reached shakily with his left arm till it rest extended all the way beside him.

"It won't end here", he chuckled. His teeth shown through his wide spread lips, and all three of his eyes smiled too. A void of darkness began to spread from his palm, ringed with purple. It continued to expand until it was the size of his scrawny figure and the shape of his warped ovular eye.

"You may have found a way to beat me here", he snarled through his grinding teeth, "But I doubt you'll fair as well in another realm."

"Another realm?!" Maka's bravery faltered from the unknown that the kishin spoke of. Asura didn't hesitate to use it to his advantage. Laughing with madness, the arms from his back extended and tightly wrapped around Black Star and The kid along with their weapons.

"Put them down!" maka screamed, slicing a third arm that descended towards Soul. Fear continued to penetrate her mental armor. His arms flashed towards them, Creating a massive spider web. Maka dove away pulling the still unconscious Soul and herself out of range.

"Now now, no need to be so rude, Im just going to fill them with madness before I send them on their way."

"On their way, Fill them with madness?"

streams of red dust began to flow from the kishins eyes and into the bare heads of all those he grasped, they didn't show any signs of putting up a fight, having already fought to their max.

"Don't worry little girl, I am almost finished" He sneered. Maka began to cry, unable to discern what to do. The red dust steadily filling their souls. She knew her attacks were worthless but she had to do something!

"I will stop you!" Maka lunged forward , her legs beat the ground hard, and blades protruded her back and arms. She ran within a few feet of the kishin and leapt. Her bladed right arm extended from her built up force, and shred through the kishins stomach to the other side.

They stood there, Maka gasping and tears beginning to well up again from the absence of adrenaline. Their faces lay side by side frozen, The kishins chin rest on Maka's bloody shoulder.

"Maka" the kishin whispered. His calm heated breathe rising and falling on the back of her neck. She flinched and slowly turned to look into the kishins eyes. His teeth smiled disturbingly wide, and his eyes danced with madness

"YOU'RE TOO LATE MAKA! HahahaHAhahAha"

Maka took a step back, confused. His organs began to regenerate, She still didn't understand why he was laughing. The hot mess of his organs backwards water falling into his system, wasn't helping her figure it out.

"Maka", Soul shouted, from where he lay on the ground " Everyone was thrown into the Darkness!"

Maka's eyes shot open, Looking from his empty back arms, to the portal on his left. Did he manage to kill them? Suddenly all will to fight on became a distant whisper. It was over. She fell to her knees scraping them and looked into the dark abyss. Soul raised to his feet, dust falling from his legs and shoulders. The Kishin chuckled.

"Now succumb to the madness, and join your friends doom."

Soul's eyes went dark, And his skin grayed. His growling slowly turned into a heart wrenching roar, and he ran forward stumbling at first from his blind rage and pain. Asura smiled and stood composed.

"Fool whatever you do I will just repair, give up. Your already half mad"

"Shut up" Soul shouted. Despite the immense amount of pain in his breathe, he knew exactly what he was doing. The rage only heightened his focus.

"Repair this."

Soul rammed into the Kishins stomach. It was drenched in the black blood that ran through both their veins. The force of the impact toppled both of them into the portal of darkness.

"No, Soul!" Maka screamed running after him. The kishins field faded as its source of power had jumped dimensions. Its dark red turned to soft pink before popping all together, the orbs onlookers could finally see what was happening.

Stien, Spirit, and Excalibur watched in total disbelief as Maka flung herself into the abyss.

"Fool." Excalibur remarked. pointing his cane down below.

Chapter 1 Rude Awakening

"Maka are you ok? Maka...?" Primrose stared down at her sister, and curiously poked her cheek. She had always been like her mother, and never missed a chance to take care of her, but today it seemed there was no waking Maka from the previous night's slumber.

"Don't you have to go to the reaping today?" Maka slowly moved her arms above her head and mumbled some unreadable phrases. She yawned and suddenly her eyes were open and wide. Shock,Terror, and confusion struck all at once.

"SOUL!" Maka jolted, rose to quickly, and stumbled to the floor.

"Ahhh!", Primrose screamed.

O.O... "Ahhh!" Screamed Maka. They stared intently at one another, probably deciding whether or not to scream again.

"Calm down big sis I bet it was just a big nightmare!"

"What!? Who are you!" Maka's heart was racing and she didn't know what to do, Nothing around her was familiar. She just had to calm down and analyze the situation.

Maka Collected herself. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. She opened them to find the small girl standing over her while she laid on the floor. She bore a smile despite Makas utter panic. Her long brown hair was in bed head shape, but her small body seemed to be full of excitement, or perhaps fear. The room was a small wood and stone house, if it could be called a house. It more resembled that of a shack, with partial dirt floors and light coming inside from underneath the walls.

"You ok Big Sis?"

"Big Sis?"Questioned Maka, "I don't have any siblings!" The thought of having small 'Wannabe' Makas running around seemed Impossible! Her parents would have told her, and its not like they are on the best of terms anyway. She sat deep in thought and remembered back to her lessons in class. "If you remove the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be the truth", but if applied here... Does that mean she really is my sister?

"Listen little sister, can you tend to whatever it is I must do today? I need to find soul and The Kishi-!" She paused unsure whether or not she should continue.

"Soul?", asked Prim curiously, "Isn't he the bakers son?"

The bakery?! Could it be that when entering this new realm they instantly became a part of its continuous flow? She thought back to her classes on realm traveling. It was strictly forbidden and dangerous as entering a new realm was like entering pool of cycling water. If you stop and stand still instead of following the direction the realm naturally flowed, you would be swallowed by its current and drown. All metaphors aside if things don't continue to go as they usually do or at least in the reach of how it could go, The person causing the disturbance will die.

The revelation struck her as she realized she needed to take action, and fast. Black Star and the others will most certainly have no clue of this important fact, not to mention they have the madness! They are sure to be swallowed!

"Please Sis, Take me to the bakery."

Prim seemed confused but reluctantly agreed.

"Alright I'll take you, but I don't see why you need me to, you've been there a million times."

Maka suddenly felt very weak, Is this what happens when you make such a minor alteration in a realm? She almost stumbled but her strength returned in time to keep her on her feet. It must have been because my request was one that would have never happened otherwise in this realm. If only Stien was here to explain this!

"Soul, get your head in the game! Why are you daydreaming and talking about turning into a weapon! Is that some kind of fetish boy! I thought I raised you better! Now BAKE that bread!" The Large boulder of a man stood over Soul. He continued to nag and yell as Soul rolled batter after batter into what looked like crumpled balls of paper, and threw them into the oven.

"Come on old man!" Soul grumbled, "I want to go play with Maka! I can't bake bread all day!"

"Bake Bread?" The large man chuckled,"You mean BURN IT!" He grabbed soul and tossed him to the floor.

" Do you see this disgrace boy!?" He pulled a piece of Souls bread from the oven with one of his large crabby hands and shoved it in Souls mouth. It was black and it felt like he was chewing ashes.

"I will not allow you to waist anymore of our precious materials!" With one foul swoop the Boulder grabbed Soul, and Kicked him out the door, Black bread still in his mouth.

"I told you I don't know how to bake you crazy man!" Soul Yelled spitting out the black mesh he created.

"Hello Soul", came a chuckle from behind. Soul jerked around in surprise, then smiled.

"Maka" He sighed in relief.


	2. Chapter 2 Reaping of a Reaper

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 Reaping of a Reaper**

**Title: **Realm Travel, Hunt for the Kishin Part 1

**Genre: **Drama/SuperEpicNinjaBattleTime

**Characters: **Soul/Maka Gale/Stien /Asura

**Chapter 2**

_**Reaping of a Reaper**_

Stien stood staring into the black abyss. His cigarette slowly burning down to his unclenching lips. His hands pressed inside, and he focused intently. He had been silent for hours working to view the contents of the realm the Kishin had opened without becoming tangible within it. Spirit paced back and forth endlessly mumbling to himself, crying, and eventually repeating the process.

"I can see their wave lengths within the realm pool" He proclaimed, releasing his hands and lighting a new cig. Spirit burst into tears, "Ooh thank heavens my little Maka is ok!" Waves of affection continued to pour as Excalibur appeared beside him. "Fool!" He commented, "I presume you included the Kishin when you said "Their wave lengths?" Excalibur inquired in his most heroic voice. Stien smirked madly, "Yes that's correct."

"Ahhh my Maka needs our help lets go!" Spirit Spouted in a high pitched tone and jumped in the air assuming a pool diving position. "FOOL!" Excalibur burst whacking Spirit with his cane before he could reach the realm pool. Spirit slumped over from the blow, obviously mentally distraught from his silencing.

"We can not just burst into this new realm!", Stien continued, " We must find where in the realm Maka has appeared, and assume the role of someone close to her. Entering a new realm automatically gives you a role in their society, but if we are to be any help we must Decide where we best fit." Spirit Stared past Stien into the Dark rings of the realm before them. "How are we going to be able to do that?" He whispered to himself.

"Excalibur and I shall go." Stien commanded.

"What your leaving me behind!?" Spirit whimpered ,"but why?"

"Someone must look after Lord Death in our absence, and death city needs a temporary Leader as well." Spirit Shot up with excitement, "You mean me!?" Now Maka will have to love me, Spirit beamed in his head.

"Fool!" Excalibur pointed his cane once more. "This job would obviously better suit me with my twelve centuries of experience", His poorly crafted eyes stared off into the distance as if apart of an epic," However I am here to observe. Where the battle goes so to shall I."

"Indeed I figured as much." Stien remarked while puffing a cloud of grey from his nose.

_**Meanwhile…**_

A Large crowd had gathered around a small wooden stage. The event seemed eccentric with brilliant colors and posters scattered around, However the people were not even half as enthusiastic. They all wore the same blank face of disapproval. Maka and Soul were among the crowd so to not upset the balance of the realm, but had yet to see anything of importance besides the word "Reaping" that seemed to be scattered across the courtyard as if they new reapers were here. Perhaps parties were thrown in honor of the DWMA in this realm.

All hopes of such an easy answer to the bulked up crowd dropped to the ground, as a man took the stage. He wore a white suit, and a devious smile that stared directly through Maka's soul. No one seemed disturbed or surprised by his presence, however Maka began to tremble and hid her face on Soul's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked, Obviously concerned.

"Its him!" Maka said, "I can see his soul, Its the Kishin!"

The man on stage coughed loudly and addressed the crowed.

"Hello, I am President Snow, as you all know." His politician smile faltered a little from lack of applause, but he continued none the less. " Each year as always I will be choosing whom among each district shall compete. This competition is in honor of our pledge to never wage war again, and is a necessary reminder at that." He became annoyed from the crowds lack of participation and moved quickly to end the ceremony.

"Lets get him Maka!" Soul whispered. "No we can't! If we stray from this realms intended path that drastically, we will die!"

"Who's to say this isn't the realms chosen path!" Soul protested.

"Actions based on our realms knowledge and desires surely will not match this realms, and that alone is enough proof to know its not an action we can take Soul!" Soul Looked down in annoyance and plotted how best to go about moving past this obstacle.

"- In conclusion I shall now draw the names of those who will be sacrif- I mean sent to the arena." He snorted at his own accidental wordplay. Snows stubby figure walked to the glass bowls before him and grabbed a slip of paper from each, chuckling as he walked back to the podium. "Eurrmmhmm", He scoffed," Our female is Maka Albarn!

"What?" Maka jumped at the sound of her name,"Whys the Kishin saying my name?"

"I think you won something?" Soul suggested.

"Well come up here my dear we haven't got all day" A demonic grin followed Maka as she detached herself from soul and walked across the stage.

Snow played a sly smile and continued on as Maka sat down. "And the boy contestant shall be..." He paused for dramatic effect looking from face to face of the unamused crowd. "Gale Hawthorne."

Maka looked to see a tall boy, about her age, walk up to the stage. He was toned and had a sturdy figure. His face matching that of all those in the town as he sat down beside Maka she couldn't help but think how cute he was. Maka Shook her head confused. She never thinks like that about boys, what was going on?

"So this is how it ends huh Maka." Gale gave her a weak smile and extended his hand as if to hold hers.

Maka jumped at the sudden intrusion and pulled her hand away shyly. "Ummm.." Maka blushed," Is this some kind of match maker TV show? Im sorry I didn't sign up for this!" Gales meager attempt of a smile faded. "Are you feeling alright Maka?" Gale stared into her eyes confused. Makas emotions seemed to not be her own, and the unusual scene before her was bringing her to a breaking point.

"I can't take it!" Maka shouted,Breaking their eye contact. "Soul we are leaving!"

"Right!" Soul announced

"We got a runner! Move move take her down!" Soldiers dressed in white immediately appeared around them.

"No! Gale shouted" Maka turned just in time to see a man dressed in white make contact with Gales fist, then suddenly everything went black, and she hit the cold wood paneling of the stage. A familiar voice called her name, but she couldn't remember who it was.

SLAM! Maka jolted awake by the sound of something against her wall. It was the first thing she had heard since she fell asleep, despite the fact that there was now a low unending rumbling clearly ringing in her head. She slowly sat up, despite the rude awakening, and took in her surroundings. The room was bright with gold and red design elegantly sprinkling the entire vicinity. A one person couch sat in the corner of the room beside an arching window and a dresser. To her confusion trees could be seen flying past in between the red curtains that sat over most of the window. The smell of cherries and blood sat thickly in the air within the room as if to match the interior design.

"Oh you're awake?" Gale smiled rubbing Maka's arm. She looked down to see that she was in a queen size bed, with Gale laying beside her. "Ahhh!" She screamed, "What happened last night!? Why are you in my bed!" Her eyes grew wide and another slam vibrated the wall, The shock, knocking her to the ground. "Be careful." Gale laughed, Offering his hand to her. "You mean you really don't remember last night?"

"I don't think I want to!" Maka whimpered, " Because the only way we'd end up in that bed together is by force!"

"Ouch," Gale replied blankly, "But you're right it was by force." Maka stared, and slowly stood to her feet turning completely red.

"You PERVERT!' Maka jumped at him, picking up a nearby book and pounding Gale over and over across the head, Blushing helplessly.

Gale Obviously had enough and grabbed both Maka's wrists with one hand, Holding them in the air. "I didn't force you!" he shouted "The PeaceKeepers did it, and it's not perverted its tragic!"

"Ooh sure play the blame game!" Maka shouted twisting in his grip," You were forced, to force yourself on me?" Maka thrust a leg up to Gale's head Knocking him to the floor. His head hitting the wall. "Thats the worst excuse I've ever heard!"

"Force myself on you?" Gale asked confused, as he tried to get back to his feet. "Its not my fault we ended up in the games, I didn't force anything!"Maka with one final swoop brought her foot down on Gales face, and silence followed, He was obviously knocked out. Maka paused thinking on his words...

"Wait we were forced into the games, not into having s... Oh God Gale are you ok!" Maka realizing her mistake and pulled Gale back onto the bed where he lay limply. Several bones were sure to be broken, and she felt all the more pain seeing the damage she'd done to such a beautiful face. Three thuds in quick succession came thru the wall once more and then suddenly a boy with light blue hair, shattered through the wall and piled on top of gale and Maka.

"Is that all you got?" Laughed the boy, spitting blood and smiling. "I shouldn't expect anything better from a lowly district one student like you." A small boy appeared in the hole that was made by the other. His annoyance was plain on his face as he spoke. "That's the third wall I've put you through Star boy, and I will not hesitate to put you through another."

He suddenly became very serious. "The name is Black Star, Get it right because one day you will all bow before me!"

"Black Star?" Maka asked looking up to the person standing on top of her and Gale. "She suddenly smiled and jumped up throwing her arms around the muscular boy. "Black Star I thought you were dead!" she cried pressing her now crying face on his shoulder.

"You see Kid?" Black star Jeered, " My reputation precedes me! Shake with fear, Because I'm going to be the one to surpass God"

Maka slowly let go of Black Star. "Reputation.. Precedes you? Black Star its me Maka!"

"Of course you are" He smiled "I have thousands of adoring fans!" Black star proclaimed loudly, "Don't take offence if I don't know all your names!"

"Im done with this foolishness!" Death the Kid flew through the hole he'd made in the wall and spun a three sixty around black star before putting a final kick that flung him through the arching window of their room.

"Black star!" Maka shouted. The bed she sat on jolted suddenly, and she looked to see a rope had been tied from the bed and hung out the window.

"He may have saved himself now," The Kid chuckled " But that rope is too long, he will be dragging on the ground right about now at roughly 88 miles per hour. Hahaha," His gloating continued " How satisfyingly symmetrical."

Gale lye knocked out on the bed, Black Star continued to drag along outside the window, And The Kid strut back to his room aboard a train leading to an unknown game, all oblivious to their past friendship. Maka Absorbs all of this and realizes

"I am in way over my head."

**NOTE:**That's Chapter Two For you! I hope it wasn't completely lame x.x and i tried to throw in some humor along with expressing the memory loss of all those that were driven mad before being thrown into the new realm. I also would like to point out that I know Snow didn't usually go anounce the people who would be entering the games, however I believe it wasn't a far stretch from being able to happen in that dimension if he had desired it, so it was a perfect way for the kishin to insure they all ended up in the games.. FYI lol. My story has a lot of pieces and they all fit in my head, however if I forget to express a certain piece that makes the story seem like its hypocritical please point it out so i can better explain in the next chapter! Pleaaaasssee Give me some feed back im dying for info on how im doing! OH and by the way _**"DONT BE MAD SOUL WILL BE BACK SOON!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

So It has been a very… **VERY **long time since I have had a chance to add anything to this story. I know in the past it has had many mistakes, however many people have sent me emails describing their appreciation of the concept and wanted me to continue. So here it is chapter three of Hungry Soul eater Games!

Email me your writing tips at: Kingabidon

_**Chapter 3 : Part One: Setting out.**_

_** "**_I Believe it's time" Stein paused looking over his shoulder."Is everyone prepared?" He inquired finally. The Trio had stood before the dimensional rift in contemplation for what seemed like days. Its many dark shades continued their slow rotation down its circumference as Stein marked their positions of entry mentally.

"Fool! My lineage dates back twelve centuries." Excalibur scoffed vigorously pointing his cane forward in front of his short pudgy figure, and into Stein's unexpecting nose. "A little dimensional jump is of no consequence to my experien-" His gloating was cut short as he stumbled over a near by brick, and into the portal. Unamused, Stein continued on.

"Lets hope he ended up in the right spot, I myself will be going precisely into the stream were Maka and Soul will intertwine with me."

"How dare you!" Spirit exclaimed in shock, " I did not give you permission to go inside my daughter's innocent mind!" Stein glared at spirit, annoyed by his incompetence.

"Im not going inside her Spirit, I'm simply going to her general location and assuming the role of someone who is to become a vital piece in her dimensional stream." Stein smiled widely and brought his face to Spirits ear. "And besides, I never needed your permission to get inside you did I?" Spirit shrank away as a cold chill ran through him from Stein remark.

" I still have the scars!" Spirit yelped.

"Enough of this," Stein said, "It's time to go." Stein placed a single finger onto a small red lining in the pool of dimensional energy. It rippled to the touch and slowly the dimensional liquid ran up his hand and around his entire body, engulfing him, before transporting him into the abyss.

_**Chapter 3: Part Two: Haystein**_

__Maka sat down at a long wooden table, her stomach growling under the white noise of the party before her. The room filled with many colors from gel spot lights and miniature disco balls as all those chosen to compete in the games came together in the trains portable dining hall. While most had entered two by two, she had come alone due to her partners injuries that morning. Besides the colored lights, the room lay almost dim due to the outside blackness that spread through the room from every window grasping the air around her. Although feeling completely out of place, she still could not overcome the increasing pain in her stomach from lack of a decent meal. Food lay sprawled across the red table cover but nothing she thought was real. Most looking too sweet to be edible, and definitely unfamiliar. Sitting across from her, Black Star devoured a plate of what looked like purple bananas and beans. Plate after plate he ingested things she'd never seen, as if he had eaten it his whole life. To his right sat a small girl that looked to be twelve. She hid most of her body behind him, only eating what he handed her.

The other pairs in the room seemed to be familiar with one another as well. However like her, Death the Kid sat alone. He didn't eat or crack jokes as some of the others did. If he was happy or unhappy to be here, he didn't voice it. He Simply sat staring at his pistols, deep in thought.

"Why dont you let them out with us?" Maka asked.

The Kid looked at her suddenly, as if noticing her for the first time. His eyes showed loss and confusion, but only for a moment before turning away. Out of concern, Maka gazed threw him to his soul. It was surprisingly challenging for her to do, and the image wasn't clear. She could make out chains criss crossing the interior, and stains of red scattered throughout it blocking the normal appearance of his true self. The image faded and Kid turned to Maka with all emotion gone from his face.

" What do you-" He suddenly stopped mid sentence and shrieked "Ahhhh!" The room was silenced by his yelp and The Kid clutched onto his head fiercely as it throbbed in pain.

"What's gotten into him?" Black Star chuckled. The little girl hiding farther behind him.

The Kid ran out of the room brushing past others just as curious. Maka sat in complete disbelief. Despite her endless studies of dimensional jumping, it did little to prepare her for the unknown variables that seem to have afflicted the minds of her team. Was this the kishin's doing?

Black Star continued to rant about The Kids recent outburst as if it was some kind of victory for him, granted by Maka.

"Anyone who can get inside that punks head like that is a friend of mine!" He gave Maka a thumbs up and threw her a bowl of pink, gel sunflower seeds. She wanted to go after The Kid, but knew she'd only make it worse. Maka stared down at the food Black Star gave her for a moment, before the urge to eat was unbearable. Maka face planted the bowel devouring every inkling of its contents. It burned at first but began to cool as she ate more. It was unlike anything her taste buds had ever experienced. Like the little girl behind Black Star, Maka too seemed to only eat what he gave her. A line of trust that she knew could only be formed from a life long friendship. Despite the seeds good taste, this epiphany shook her, and she stared at the girl hidden by Black stars wide shoulders once more

Suddenly her thoughts returned to previous events, and her stomach turned at the loss of her only partner who seemed to remember her. Soul… the boy she had done everything with, the one she could always count on. Her hands felt empty now, clutching the wooden bowl of gel seeds. Despite being in a room of twentie others, She was alone.

Chatter continued throughout the train car. Many spoke of their disappointment being chosen for "the games" Whatever that meant, and others talked of the glories of living in fame if they win whatever this sick Tv show was. She became immersed in it all, taking in the different conversations. Would the game be a challenge of wit, or strength, and why were those chosen forced to enter? Her mind continued to race, thinking of all the possible ways the kishin could have chosen to test their abilities. A sudden slam came from behind were Maka sat, awakening her from her trance. The door at the front of the tram burst open as if kicked, and a large wobbly foot sank to the floor. A shroud of a figure stood in the doorway, engulfed in a thick smoke. A small laugh trickled through the air that sent goosebumps through the room like a sickness.

"The Kishin!" Maka gasped, flipping from her chair and onto the table. A wave of plates clattered to the ground as she stood and waited for the cloud to clear.

"Well well well…" Came a familiar voice from the shroud. "Somebody's a little… Jumpy!" Stein burst into the room laughing and stumbling on a nearby bowel, landing into Maka's now vacant seat. She stared down at him from her perch on the tabletop confused. He wore a long dress shirt and a tie around his arm. A large bottle of vodka rest half empty in one hand, and a vaporizer in the other. Maka stared curiously at his bizarre appearance as he took another hit from his vaporizer, filling the entire room with a clear white sheet.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Maka." Stein chuckled. "I am your adviser for this years slaught-, I mean… Games." He laughed to himself, due to his accidental pun, and looked up to her with a smile that was far from sober.

"Stein? Maka asked, confused.

"Call me what you'd like" *Hiccup* Stein raised his vodka bottle and chugged another three shots before continuing. His speech slurring a little as a result.

"My name...howevaaa,.. is Haystein."


	4. Chapter 4 Fear and Bravery

I found this chapter in some old folders of mine. It isn't finished; however, If you like what you read, give it a review and I will finish the chapter and write the next one. Sorry for such a massive delay. College keeps me busy sometimes.

**Chapter 4: Fear and Bravery **

(Note: For any and all who read my previous chapters and found the constant spelling errors to hinder their reading ability or enjoyment, Please go back and check out my many improvements. I also speckled additional information within it to make it worth the read either way!)

**Characters:**_Maka, Soul, Stein, __**Excalibur**__, _

_Death the Kid, __**Black Star**__._

The story last ended with Makas introduction to Stein, This chapter picks up with the final hours on the train before our Heroes finally arrive at the capitol, and must prepare for the long ride to their living quarters!

Maka sat in the dining hall train car, despite most of the other chosen contestants having retired to their clock struck one and of the few who did remain, Stein was among them. He sat in his chair backwards slouching a little. However not fully sober he seemed ready to talk business. She looked at him expectantly, but he didn't meet her gaze. Maka decided to make the first move, Opening her mouth to speak but halted as Stein beat her to it.

"Are you afraid of what's to come?" He inquired in a hushed tone. There was almost a smirk on his face, and silence followed. Maka wondered if he was talking about the kishin, or the T.V show she'd been abducted into. So much had happened in such a short time that it all seemed to mix together. After a moment's hesitation she realized the answer to his question was the same either way, and laughed to herself as she spoke.

"I can't afford to be afraid." This made Stein chuckle a little as well, and he poured them both a glass of whatever concoction he had been drinking, from his bizarre bottle.

"Fear is the minds instinct to survive" Stein continued, as he filled the glasses" You can't afford to be without it." Maka didn't know how to reply. Bravery was the only thing that kept her alive in her last fight with the kishin. Yet somehow he made it seem so weak and baron. Why would he suddenly be teaching in favor of fear? Her thoughts returned to the glass that now rest before her.

"Ummm Professor Stein, am I old enough to drink this?" Maka asked confused by his offer. Stein brought his eyes to hers for the first time since their conversation started.

"Thank you, a perfect example Maka!" She looked at him puzzled obviously not following what Stein meant.

"Hesitation is a close relative to fear." He paused raising his own glass in a toasting gesture. "If you had no fear, you would have simply drank the cup I placed in front of you."

His words stung at her pride,Was she really letting fear control her actions? Infuriated, Maka grabbed the glass, raised it to her lips, and drained its contents. It burned as it ran down her throat and her eyes watered slightly.

Stein's back straightened and he grabbed the empty glass from her, obviously annoyed.

"Somehow you missed the point!" Stein yelled over Maka's consistent coughing. "Your hesitation stopped you from drinking a 200 proof alcohol that could easily put down a horse and yet just when you were safe and in the clear, you denied your fear and let your bravery literally intoxicate you!"

"I… What?" Maka asked. Her stomach was heating up and she wondered if it was from anger.

Stein sighed and continued more calmly.

"You're not going to be any good till morning now unfortunately, The goal was to help you avoid making a mistake like this not cause it… I hope you will at least learn something from this."

Maka was confused, "I'm fine it was just a small glass" She said, raising out of her chair. The world suddenly started rising all around her and gravity became twice as strong! One of her legs faltered and her face headed for the floor.

She felt someone catch her, and she saw a glimpse of his yellow jacket before passing out.

**Chapter 4 Part 2: **_**Tales of the Legendary Sword**_

The Train had finally come to a halt, smoke exhaled from its many pipes as the trip ended in front of twelve small stations that looked like something from a hair salon. The trip had been so long that it seemed almost odd to Black Star that the windows now shown a still city, instead of flashing of trees. He sat and watched as other contestants exited the cars. His enemy Death the Kid was first to exit along with his district's female contestant. He hadn't seen her the entire train ride yet she looked very familiar to him. Her long black hair was tied up into a ponytail and hung low on her skinny pale figure. She seemed strong, but concerned about something. He gazed at her as others less familiar left the cars, his attention only faltering from her as Maka, Black Stars biggest fan, Exited the vehicle on a boy's back. Black Star cursed himself, knowing that any good assassin would have gathered information by now, yet here there was another contestant he had failed to make the acquaintance of prior to their arrival. The boy carrying Maka, was short, and his hair was an unnatural shade of white.

"Are you coming Black Star?" said a small voice from behind him.

Black Star turned to see Rue standing at the room door. She had always been like a sister to him, and it pained him to see her caught up in this disturbing game.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He immediately stopped thinking negatively realizing she needs reassurance.

"Hahahaha, I'm fine! This place is just too dull for a big star like me!" Black Star opened the window in his room and jumped through it and over to the top of the train The crowd continued to disperse to their designated locations as he began to rant.

"Thats right quake in fear, Because Black Stars here to win, You all have no chance against a big star like me!" Rue climbed up the train and jumped on his shoulders as he spoke, laughing uncontrollably.

"FOOL!" The sudden shout made Black Star lose his balance, and They toppled into a pile on the stations floor. They looked up to see a small white… thing, had made the remark. He had a large top hat and he stood pointing his cane in disapproval.

"My Legacy dates back twelve centuries!" The man stood no higher than three feet and looked more like a mouse than a human.


End file.
